everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadley Quietus
Hadley Quietus is the next Death in Aunty Misery. She's expected to become a grim reaper but honestly she finds the idea rather restricting because she wants to be more. She feels like she could find this through being trapped in a tree unable to collect souls. Therefore she's kind of a perfect Roybel, using her destiny to avoid her duty. Character Personality Hadley is pretty laid back, to the point of appearing to be a slacker. She never seems to be working and is usually just sitting around on a tree branch or something. However she always seems to have her homework complete and she must have made some sort of effort to have such a high seat, so honestly people are kind of bemused. For some reason it's hard to actually see her do anything, so she'll always appear flippantly in control of the situation. She doesn't get caught out or by surprise easily either so she's viewed as some sort of enigma. She always seems to be smiling and has an open temperament. She's easy to talk to and She's remarkably well adjusted to the human world seeing as she was changing forms from childhood and lived in the human world for a good few years. -chronophobia Interests Hadley likes high places. She'll climb up anything- trees, buildings, giants, just for that tall vantage point. She likes to relax up trees and remarkably can fall asleep without losing her balance and falling out. She loves the view and to capture it has taken up drawing and photography. She's reasonably invested and likes the calm that comes with sitting still and watching the world go by. Her favourite medium tends to be watercolour or pen and ink and she doesn't focus on realism as much as atmosphere. She's not as good at acrylic or paint mediums because it's harder to get depth in bright colour for her. She is frequently seen around Book End drawing large chalk murals. She also does a fair bit of parkour as a simpler way to get from place to place (apparently). She holds the view that it's always faster to go over than around. That's why she makes it a point to know as many shortcuts as possible. Appearance Hadley has a green and brown colour scheme usually, with pear tree motifs. Story So there's this old woman who has a cool pear tree but all the kids keep stealing her fruit. Then for her piety she gets a magical enchantment. Her tree can be climbed but once up the person cannot get down until Aunt Misery allows them to. Death comes for her and she asks for some pears for the journey. Death climbs up and cannot get down so Auntie gets a long extension on her lifespan. Hadley's role Hadley is to be the Death of Aunty Misery. She's fine with the idea of her story but respects the decision of the next Aunt Misery to rebel and has thus resigned herself to just becoming another grim reaper as she was meant to be. She has accepted that her story won't happen and if it does it will take a good sixty, seventy, eighty years until it happens. The last story iteration is actually still ongoing and will end about the time they graduate (though that honestly differs seeing as there's about a human lifespan to wait before the story begins) She is sympathetic to those with fears about their destiny and How the story will play out Hadley will disappear from the human realm quickly after graduation and spend her days going for the dead. However one day a familiar face is seen far too early. The next Aunt, a sickly girl, had almost wasted away from illness and Hadley was to come for her. Hadley hesitates. If the story isn't to be followed then she must take her from life. She's so young and completely stunned. She didn't realise how quickly her end had come. She still had so much she wanted to do in life, a goal yet to be reached. Hadley looks at her sadly, expectantly. No matter what she had said about destiny, she didn't want to die. "please... some pears..." a weak voice. Hadley gave a brief nod of understanding. In an overly cheery and loud tone she added "Of course I'll get you some pears for your journey," in a loose attempt to appear tricked. She goes outside and pauses at the tree for only a brief moment before promptly climbing up it. She feels the effect immediately, a powerful force binding her, tugging her even at the bones. She climbs higher until she reaches a level and wide branch, the most comfortable of them. The sick girl shuffles over hunched into a thick coat. She looked at her best friend, guilt in her eyes. Hadley shifted her position. Talking as if using a script she blandly proclaimed, "You have tricked me! I cannot get down and now you will live forever!..." Cautiously she adds "if you are meant to die I suppose you no longer need illness..." She removes a small gourd from a pocket. It contained the healing waters of the Godfather Death, taken in secret. She tosses it down. Misery recovers her health and takes to spending time outside conversing with Hadley and giving her various things. She makes life up a tree as comfortable as possible for her. Eventually Misery wishes to travel and Hadley reassures her that she will be fine. On the same day, a child is tempted up the tree, by some other figure. Misery is very surprised to find this child stuck up the tree. "I permit you to come down." she tells them and they get free. Misery leaves to go to the neighbouring town to buy something. An etheral figure steps from the shadows and plays back a slightly tinny recording. "I permit you to come down." Hadley feels the magic grip loosen. She is free. She doesn't move from the tree however. Irena lowers her hood "You're free. Come down." Hadley looks at her with a slight smile. "I can't." "What, it didn't work?" "It did... but I still can't come down." "What's that supposed to mean?" Relationships Family The last death was her Aunt actually. When she was young she would sneak out to visit her in the tree. She is very close to her and honestly the first person she would go to for help. Her relationship with her mother is not exactly positive however. She isn't just pressured by her mother, being a reaper is seen as her inevitable birthright. It's stifling. Friends She hangs out with Irena Moriendi a lot. They get on pretty well seeing as they have similar temperaments. Aquaintances Enemies Romances Outfits Gallery Hadley-aesthetic.jpeg|Aesthetic Pears.jpeg Notes/Trivia * Hadley is a pun on Hades. It's slightly lazy name-wise * Quietus is an archaic word for death. * Her favourite snack is cough drops and boiled sweets. Category:Characters Category:Hidden's rewrite fodder